Image processing applications may be used to generate and edit images. Such applications can provide a number of tools to assist users in creating image content. The tools may allow image content to be edited and moved within the application. One example of such a tool may be referred to as a clipping mask.
A clipping mask may represent an object having a shape that masks other artwork/objects such that the areas that lie within the shape are visible which, in effect, clips artwork to the shape of the mask. The clipping mask and the objects that are masked may constitute a clipping group. Clipping masks may be generated for particular images for use when combining those images with other images to generate combined image content. However, it may be difficult to obtain a visually pleasing combined image, as the user may not visually evaluate the aesthetic qualities of a particular snapping together of images until the placement is complete. Thus, providing tools to modify and adapt features associated with images may be helpful to users attempting to combine such images.
Traditionally, an image processing application may provide techniques that utilize alignment guides and clipping masks. However, such techniques may have certain inaccuracies. For example, in conventional systems, combining images may be performed by connecting together large outer bounding boxes that surround each image. However, the large outer bounding boxes may not properly represent the shape and content within the images and may be cumbersome for a user wishing to connect the images in a precise way. Using default bounding boxes associated with an image can lead to inaccurate combining and/or connecting of images. A further issue with utilizing a default bounding box associated with a particular image (or content) includes the unwanted provision of a connectable bounding box defined for a portion of the image that is hidden or not defined within a particular clipping mask. This may cause frustration to a user that does not wish to connect to hidden portions of the image.